


Forever In Love

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: We Bare Bears (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ice Bear X Speckles (OC), Ice Bear is so lesbian for them, Other, Romantic Fluff, Slowburn (kinda), Soulmates, Speckles uses they/them, Stella (OC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Summary: The bros discover a sleeping bear in the woods while lost. Things will change for Ice Bear for forever because of this new bear.
Kudos: 8





	1. Speckles

**Author's Note:**

> Named after this song cuz I always have to name my fics after songs: https://youtu.be/5mhtS2URxwU

"We almost there, panpan?" Grizz asked, looking down at his brother. They were walking through the woods, searching for this camp place that was close by. 

  
  


Panda had his phone out with a GPS app on the screen. "I don't know. I think we took a wrong turn." 

  
  


"What?! How?" Grizz groaned. "Aw man! I was looking forward to jumping on the blob!" 

  
  


"We can still find it." Panda huffed. "Who cares about a blob anyways." 

  
  


Grizz gasped. "Who cares about the blob?! I do! It's like the funnest thing ever, brother! You jump on it and it flings you into the lake!" 

  
  


"That's exactly why I don't like it." 

  
  


"Ice Bear has been flung into a lake." 

  
  


"Whatever." Panda annoyingly continued to direct the youngest brother to their destination but then his phone died. "What?! I charged it to a hundred percent before we left the cave!" 

  
  


"Does that mean we're lost?" Grizz chuckled nervously. 

  
  


"We have no GPS, what do you think?!" Panda put his phone away. "Let me get down!" They broke the stack and all stood up.

  
  


Panda crossed his arms and paced back and forth. "I don't want to be stuck out here at night! I don't want to be stuck out here at all!" 

  
  


"Relax, Panda." Grizz reassured. "We'll find our way back! It shouldn't be too hard!" 

  
  


"I doubt that but fine." 

  
  


"Ice Bear will lead." Ice Bear headed into the woods. Grizz happily followed. 

  
  


Panda hesitated for a moment, stubbornness keeping him rooted to the spot but then he heard a twig snap. The noise sent him rushing after his brothers. "Bros, wait up!" 

  
  


They walked and walked for what felt like _hours._

  
  


The sun was making its way to set. Orange casted on the leaves overhead. At this rate, they might have to find a spot to build a fire. 

  
  


Ice Bear halted suddenly. Grizz rammed into the polar bear and Panda into Grizz. 

  
  


"What? What did we stop." Panda rubbed his nose. 

  
  


"Ice Bear hears something. Listen." 

  
  


Panda and Grizz did. They could hear what Ice Bear was hearing. Light snoring coming from up ahead somewhere. Who would be sleeping out in the open? And during the daytime no even?

  
  


"Ice Bear will investigate. Bros stay here." 

  
  


Panda clung to Grizz's arm in fright. "Sure thing little bro!" His eyes were scared at what the source of the noise could be. 

  
  


Ice Bear walked forward. He could smell something. He didn't recognize the scent. Just what was the source of the snoring? He wondered. 

  
  


His question was answered when he came across some type of bear. But it was unlike any bear he has seen before. The strange bear was lying on their back with eyes closed. 

  
  


Their nose whistled as they snored gently, seemingly having a peaceful sleep. A book that was open laid on the ground next to them. Ice Bear peeked at the book, feeling mildly curious. It had pictures of leaves and bugs on that particular page with a few paragraphs of information. 

  
  


"Little bro?!" Panda called out to him. "Are you still alive?!" 

  
  


The strange bear shifted. 

  
  


Ice Bear jumped back instinctively, claws coming out. 

  
  


They didn't wake. 

  
  


Ice Bear sighed, sheathing his claws away. "Ice Bear is okay." 

  
  


Grizz and Panda came over with Panda having long let go of Grizz's arm. 

  
  


"Who is that?" Panda muttered. 

  
  


"Oh my gosh! It's a bear!" Grizz said excitedly. 

  
  


"But what kind of bear?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear isn't sure." 

  
  


"Should we wake them up?" Grizz reached out a paw to poke the sleeping stranger. 

  
  


Ice Bear slapped Grizz's paw. "No. Ice Bear thinks we wait for them to wake." 

  
  


"What if they're dangerous though?" Panda had a concerned expression. 

  
  


"Ice Bear knows how to fight. Will protect bros until death." 

  
  


Panda went quiet. "...Okay." 

  
  


The sun began to go down and Ice Bear built a fire with the help of Grizz. 

  
  


The unknown bear still hasn't awoken. They were still dozing quietly even with all the ruckus the three brothers have been making. 

  
  


"I'm so hungry." Panda complained. "We're supposed to be having dinner right about now." 

  
  


"Maybe I can find a river?" Grizz offered. "I could catch us some fish!" 

  
  


"That didn't turn out good the last time, bro. _Remember?"_

  
  


"Oh heh. Yeah I remember!" 

  
  


"I know where to find food!" The three brothers faced towards the source of the new voice. The strange bear was awake and sitting up. 

  
  


Ice Bear got into a defensive stance. "Ice Bear demands to know who stranger is."

  
  


"Why! I'm Speckles!" Speckles retrieved their book and closed it. "I must've fallen asleep again. Whoopsie daisy!" 

  
  


Ice Bear lowered his paws but did not dare relax. He wanted to be ready in case. 

  
  


"How come we've never seen you before?" Grizz butted in. 

  
  


"I'm a traveler that's why!" Speckles held out their paw to Ice Bear, who was standing closest to him. "Nice to meet ya! What's your name?" 

  
  


Ice Bear hesitated. Okay maybe Speckles wasn't all that threatening. He still wasn't going to let his guard down though. He slowly took Speckle's paw in his. "Ice Bear." 

  
  


" _Cool_ name if I do say so myself!" Speckles looked down at their paws shaking. "You got a mighty strong grip there!" 

  
  


Ice Bear quickly pulled his paw away. "Ice Bear knows how to use an ax."

  
  


"You look like you do!" Speckles didn't seem fazed by Ice Bear yanking his paw away so quickly. Their gaze drifted to Panda and Grizz who were still standing behind Ice Bear. "Are these friends of yours, Ice Bear?"

  
  


"Uh. Actually. We're brothers!" Grizz stepped forward. "We've known each other since kids!" 

  
  


"Wow! And you've stuck with each other all this time?!" 

  
  


"...Uh huh." Panda lingered beside the fire, not wanting to move from the spot. "I'm P-Panda…" 

  
  


"Nice to meet ya, Panda!" Speckles must've sensed his shyness so they kept their distance. "And what might your name be?" They asked, referring to Grizz. 

  
  


"It's Grizz!" Grizz smiled. 

  
  


"Grizz as in _grizzly?_ Radical!" 

  
  


Grizz leaned close to Ice Bear's ear and whispered: "I think I like them already." 

  
  


Ice Bear swatted Grizz away. "Speckles said they know where food is." 

  
  


"Oh I do!" Speckles beamed. "There's a lot of delicious berries not too far from here!"

  
  


"Oooo let's go!" Grizz was held back by Ice Bear. 

  
  


"No." Ice Bear said. "Ice Bear will go. Bros stay here around fire." 

  
  


"That's fine with me!" Speckles insisted. "Could you watch my book, Grizz? It's really important to me!" 

  
  


"Uh sure?" Grizz took the book that was handed to him. 

  
  


"Thank you!" Speckles turned away. "Don't let anything happen to it! I could just die if I lost that book!" 

  
  


"H-Heh-heh...okay!" Grizz held the book to his chest. 

  
  


Speckles, without a moment's pause, headed towards the thickest part of the forest. "The berries are this way!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear will be back." Ice Bear told his brothers before following after Speckles. They walked through bushes and across a small creek until they came across an abundance of blackberries bushes.

  
  


"They ripened nicely too!" Speckles plucked a berry off a branch and they ate it. "So sweet!! Try one, Ice Bear!" 

  
  


Ice Bear did so. He couldn't taste the sweetness but it did have a nice texture to it. "Ice Bear likes." He ate another for emphasis. 

  
  


"I like them too! I could eat them all day if I could!" Speckles suddenly began to wander away. "Hold that thought! I need to find something!" 

  
  


"Okay." Ice Bear waited for Speckles to return. He began to get impatient as the minutes ticked by. What was taking Speckles so _long?_

  
  


Just about ready to return to camp (with a branchful of berries of course), Speckles returned with giant leaves in their paws. "This is so we can carry all the berries! Huge, aren't they?" 

  
  


Ice Bear sniffed the leaves. "Ice Bear has never seen such massive leaves." 

  
  


"Really? I've seen way bigger than this!" Speckles laid the two leaves on the ground and started pulling berries off the bush. "I was born in South America but I was always destined to be a traveler. My mother was sad to see me go but it was destiny calling!" 

  
  


Ice Bear helped out and with the both of them they filled the leaves up in a matter of minutes. "Ice Bear was born in snow. Doesn't remember much about bear mom." 

  
  


"Oh." Speckles stopped. "I still bet she was a great mom to you." 

  
  


Ice Bear shrugged. "Ice Bear doesn't need mom. Ice Bear has brothers now." 

  
  


They each carried a leaf bundle back to the campsite. "How about love? I've always wanted someone in that way but darn! Nothing ever seems to come along!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear hasn't thought much about love." 

  
  


"Well it isn't for everyone!" It was silent the rest of the way back. Ice Bear enjoyed the momentarily peace. 

  
  


"Oh thank gosh! You're back!" Panda met Ice Bear halfway from the fire. "Geez how many berries did you get?" 

  
  


"A lot." Ice Bear replied simply, dropping the berries on the ground. "This is all for bros. Speckles has more." 

  
  


"Yes!" Panda ate a handful right away. 

  
  


"Hey panpan! Save some for me, bro!" Grizz got a bunch for himself. 

  
  


"Hey! Don't take them all, man!" Panda growled. 

Ice Bear plopped himself beside the fire and watched the flames.

A shadow casted over him and he glimpsed to his right. Speckles was standing there with the berries they collected. "Want to share these?" 

  
  


"Sure." Ice Bear focused back on the flames. 

  
  


Speckles sat down beside Ice Bear and they shared the berries. "So how did you meet Panda and Grizz anyways?" 

  
  


"On a train track." 

  
  


"That sounds like a fascinating tale." 

  
  


"Ice Bear and bros almost died." 

  
  


"At least you didn't!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear guesses so." 

  
  


"Man. I'm stuffed now!" Grizz joined to sit around the fire. Panda too. 

  
  


"Me too. I think I'm going to have a bellyache." Panda groaned dramatically. 

  
  


"Brothers shouldn't have eaten so fast." Ice Bear frowned. He was done eating berries now. They weren't really his favorite food. 

  
  


"I wish you would've told me that before." 

  
  


"Ice Bear is sorry." 

  
  


"It's all good, man." Panda laid down on his side. "I'll just sleep it away." 

  
  


"I think I'm gonna go ahead and.." Grizz curled up near Panda and he closed his eyes with a big yawn. 

  
  


Ice Bear didn't mind keeping watch for the time being. It ended up being his role anyways when they were out camping. He was the most aware of his surroundings. 

  
  


"Do you want the last of the berries?" Speckles asked Ice Bear. 

  
  


There were also Speckles. 

  
  


Ice Bear hardly knew this...new kind of bear. He wasn't going to fall asleep and leave his brothers in potential danger. He wanted to be sure Speckles was someone who could be trusted. 

  
  


"Ice Bear says no thank you." He politely refused. 

  
  


"More for me then!" Speckles gleefully ate the last of the food and every last bit was gone in moments. They even ate the leaf in one big munch. "You seem exhausted! You should sleep, Ice Bear!" They picked up their book, which Grizz managed to keep it safe while Speckles was gone. 

  
  


"Ice Bear is not tired." Ice Bear kept his gaze on the dying flames of the fire. He might need to go fetch more firewood. If only he had his ax. 

  
  


"I don't mind watching out for you and your bros. I've already had plenty of sleep for the meanwhile!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear doesn't trust you." The sentence rolled off his tongue no problem. He didn't particularly care what he said to someone if it meant his older brothers stayed safe. 

  
  


"Oh." Speckles scooted away, putting a comfortable gap between them. They looked partially hurt. "I understand. I am a bit of a stranger!" 

  
  


Ice Bear flinched. "Er...Ice Bear doesn't trust you….but Ice Bear is sure he will soon." 

  
  


"That's really nice of you to say!" Speckles scooted on back over. "Can we..y'know...be friends…?" 

  
  


"Sure." Ice Bear smiled a little. "Ice Bear is alright with that." 

  
  


Speckles held out their left paw towards Ice Bear, waiting patiently. 

  
  


Ice Bear hesitated, staring at his own paw briefly before bumping it against Speckles.

  
  


***

  
  


Ice Bear gasped sharply as he jolted awake. The fire was nothing but a bunch of smoking coals. He looked around swiftly, relieved to see that Grizz and Panda were still sleeping peacefully just a couple feet away. 

  
  


But where was Speckles? 

  
  


Then he saw a note lying on the ground beside him. 

  
  


Ice Bear picked it up and slowly read it. 

  
  


_I had to go but I hope we see each other again soon!_

  
  


_~Speckles! ♥️_

  
  


Ice Bear sighed and laid back down, staring at the stars overhead. What was this feeling in his chest? He turned onto his side and closed his eyes, drifting off faster than he's ever before.


	2. Bear Hug

The next week went by at a snail's pace.

The summer heat was beginning to take hold. 

  
  


Ice Bear could feel it in the increasing humidity and rising temperatures. San Francisco barely ever reached about seventy degrees but it was still uncomfortable for a polar bear. 

  
  


This time of year, he tried to reduce his hours spent outdoors and more time in the freezer. Though some things couldn't be avoided. Grizz and Panda seemed to go out more doing the summer. 

  
  


Ice Bear was happy to spend increased time with his brothers but he did have to put his paw down when they would beg him to go into the city every day. 

  
  


It was raining on this particular day. 

  
  


Ice Bear was just finishing washing up dishes from today's lunch. He took off his apron, hung it up on the hook, and made way into the living room. 

  
  


Grizz and Panda were sitting on the couch, mindlessly watching the tv. 

  
  


"Has bros cleaned their rooms?" Ice Bear asked. 

  
  


"Yep! Yesterday!" Panda replied. "Not a speck of dust _anywhere."_

  
  


"Um...heh…about that…" Grizz rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

  
  


Not even a minute later, all three bears were standing in the mess that was apparently Grizz's bedroom. Empty chip bags, an old pizza box, and piles of clothes were scattered around the floor. 

  
  


Ice Bear sighed heavily, hiding his frustration. Why can't Grizz tidy up his room for once? "Ice Bear is going to city." He said, turning around. The reek was starting to make him feel nauseous. "Ice Bear wants room clean when he gets back." 

  
  


"That's a promise, little bro!" Grizz waved. "I'll get it done even faster with Panda helping me!" 

  
  


"Ew! I'm not helping you, Grizz!" Panda gagged. "You're on your own, man!" 

  
  


"Do bros need anything while Ice Bear is out?" Ice Bear wanted to shop and get back home before the rain let up. Rain was rather cooling on his fur.

  
  


"Maybe ice cream?" Panda tapped his forepaws together. 

  
  


"Get me those spicy doritos!" Grizz added. 

  
  


"Okay. Ice Bear will be back soon." Ice Bear headed to the front door and stepped out into the falling rain. It splashed on him as he walked through the woods and towards the train station. 

  
  


Once he was on the subway, he shook his fur dry. 

  
  


"Whoa! Be careful there!" A somewhat familiar voice squeaked. "You're getting my books wet!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear apologizes-" Ice Bear faced towards the victim of his fur shaking and his eyes widened. 

  
  


Speckles stood before him with a stack of books in their arms. Water droplets trickled down the lens of their glasses. "Oof. Looks like you got my glasses. Better put these down to wipe them off." They said, referring to their books. 

  
  


"Ice Bear has got it." Ice Bear reaches for the glasses and takes them off Speckle's nose. 

  
  


"Why thank you!" Speckles went awfully quiet for a moment. "..Wait Ice Bear…?" 

  
  


Ice Bear carefully cleaned the lens off with a handkerchief he carried around with him. He knew how to tend to glasses because Panda has had many pairs of them before he got his contact lenses. 

  
  


"Yes." Ice Bear replaced the glasses on Speckles face and they could finally really see him. "It is Ice Bear." 

  
  


"Well if this isn't a coincidence!" Speckles gasped. "How likely is it for us to be on the same subway at the same time? 

  
  


"Ice Bear doesn't know." His trainstop was next. He was eager to get off and get his shopping done. 

  
  


"Where are you headed anyways?" 

  
  


"Store." Ice Bear replied. "Need food for cave." 

  
  


"You and your brothers live in a cave? That's so cool!" Speckles huffed, heaving the books up straighter in their arms. "I'm taking these books to the library. They're due back today!" 

  
  


"Cave is comfort." Ice Bear doesn't remember the last time he's been to the library. He wonders if any new books have been added in since then. "What does Speckles read?" 

  
  


"All sorts of things!" Speckles seemed excited to talk about their books. "Bugs! Nature and science! Plants! I'm a big biology nerd if that wasn't obvious already heh!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear knows a little about biology." The train jolted to a halt and the doors opened. "This is Ice Bear's stop." 

  
  


"Oh! See ya later, Ice Bear!" Speckles smiled warmly. "It was nice running into ya!"

  
  


The smile sent a flutter to Ice Bear's heart. 

  
  


"B-Bye." Ice Bear hurried off the subway, feeling the train whoosh away behind him. He stopped to take a deep breath before continuing onto the store. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Ice Bear was carrying a few bags and was on his way home. The rain had gradually stopped and sunlight began to peek through the breaking up clouds.

  
  


He couldn't wait to get back to the cave and cool down in the fridge. It was already getting too warm. He descended down the stairs to the subway station and stood on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. 

  
  


He turned his head to the left quickly, heart leaping for some reason. He swore he saw the shape of a dark bluish bear standing not even ten feet from him but it was just a guy in a similar colored shirt. 

  
  


Ice Bear blew out air through his mouth, disappointment gripping him. 

  
  


Who had he expected to be there?

  
  


A train screeching erased the thought clean from his mind and he hopped onto the subway. 

  
  


Unfortunately, the coincidental meetups didn't stop there. 

  
  


A few days later, Ice Bear ran into Speckles at the street market. 

  
  


Then a few days after that, a food stand in Chinatown. 

  
  


Even in the middle of the woods! 

  
  


So Ice Bear cracked and asked Speckles if they were interested in coming over to the cave for dinner. 

  
  


"Why! I would love to!" They had said. "It would be really fun getting to know you and your brothers!" 

  
  


So here Ice Bear was. Preparing dinner as he always did. 

  
  


Charlie would be joining them as well. They would all have to sit in the living room this time around because there just wasn't enough space at the kitchen table. 

  
  


"How about we watch…" Grizz and Panda had many movie discs scattered on the table. "Ninja Fighters 2?!" He held it up. 

  
  


"That movie is lame, Grizz." Panda rolled his eyes. 

  
  


"You just don't appreciate live action movies, panpan." Grizz put down Ninja Fighters 2. 

  
  


"I really don't." Panda picked up another movie. "How about this one?" 

  
  


"Parent Trap?" Grizz frowned. "Isn't that the one where the twins nearly blow up a boat?" 

  
  


"No!" Panda huffed. "It's a romantic comedy where twins switch places to get their parents back together! You watched it with me, man!" He tossed Parent Trap back on the pile. 

  
  


"Heh. Sorry. I don't remember!" 

  
  


"Ugh. Of course you don't." 

  
  


"So what are we supposed to watch? We have to pick, Panda!" 

  
  


"Maybe little bro should decide!" Panda pointed to Ice Bear. "Since you are so keen on rejecting all my choices." 

  
  


"I could say the same about you, bro!" 

  
  


Ice Bear growled under his breath. He despised it when they argued over little things. He turned away from the stove towards his brothers. "Ice Bear is cooking. Leave kitchen. _Now."_

  
  


Grizz and Panda froze up with scared looks. "Okay. We're going!" They quickly gathered up all the movies and fled to the living room. 

  
  


Ice Bear let a deep exhale and went back to cooking. The peace didn't last long. But honestly he didn't mind. There was a knock on the front door and he could hear the sound of Charlie's voice coming from through the walls. 

  
  


Ice Bear drained the spaghetti pot and stirred the sauce up, which was bubbling wildly due to the heat. He wanted to go with simple tonight. Spaghetti fed a lot too with it being so easy to make. 

  
  


A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door. A gentle knock. 

  
  


Ice Bear knew it was. 

  
  


He only invited one other person and it couldn't be anyone else other than Speckles. He turned the stove off and slipped his apron over his head. 

  
  


It was good timing too. 

  
  


Dinner was ready. 

  
  


Ice Bear went into the living room and there was a movie already beginning to play on the television. He didn't recognize it. 

  
  


"Um." Panda and Grizz approached him. "How does...um... Speckles know where we live?"

  
  


"Ice Bear told them." 

  
  


"You did?" Grizz was stunned. "Wow!" 

  
  


"So you invited them _over?_ " Panda looked like he couldn't believe it. He and Grizz were usually the ones to invite people over. 

  
  


"Yes." Ice Bear replied simply. "Dinner is ready. Come."

  
  


"Gosh I'm so hungry!" Grizz hurried into the kitchen with Panda following him. 

  
  


"You're _always_ hungry, Grizz!" 

  
  


Charlie brushed past Ice Bear as well. "I wanna thank ya for making dinner for us! I don't know how ya do it everyday but you're a real champ!" The bigfoot smiled and disappeared around the corner. 

  
  


Ice Bear appreciated _someone_ noticing. It wasn't often someone did. 

  
  


"I hope I didn't show up late!" Ice Bear forgot Speckles was there. "You have a really nice living room!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear says thanks." Ice Bear turned away. "Speckles showed up on time." 

  
  


"Whew! Good to know!" Speckles followed Ice Bear into the kitchen. Panda, Charlie, and Grizz had already gotten their share of spaghetti and were already rushing back into the living room for the movie. 

  
  


"Ice Bear made spaghetti." 

  
  


"Oo!" Speckles stared at the noodles, curiously. "Are they processed?" 

  
  


"Er...Yes?" Ice Bear hasn't really gotten a question like that before. 

  
  


"Oh." Speckles backed away, rubbing an arm. "I kinda. Heh. Have a thing against processed foods! I'm just. A nature buff you know?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear understands." He didn't mind making a little something else. "Does Speckles want salad instead?" 

  
  


"If it's not too much trouble! I can help ya out too!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear would like that." Ice Bear got out everything he would need for a salad. 

  
  


Speckles washed the lettuce while Ice Bear cut up some vegetables. They were done within five minutes. Having help did seem to speed things along. 

  
  


"Thanks Ice Bear!" Speckles smiled happily. "I'll try to give ya a bigger warning next time! I didn't think to tell ya about my thing with processed foods when you asked me to come over!"

  
  


"Ice Bear doesn't mind." He insisted. "Ice Bear is glad to help." 

  
  


"Sure glad to hear that!" Speckles grabbed a plate for Ice Bear. "Here. Let me get some spaghetti for you. Seen it as an ultra thank you!" 

  
  


"Speckles doesn't have to do that for Ice Bear."

  
  


"I don't mind!" Speckles scooped up some noodles. "I'll feel bad later if I didn't take the chance to do something for you!" 

  
  


Ice Bear didn't argue further. He took the plate of spaghetti from Speckles as it was held out to him. "Ice Bear says thank you." 

  
  


"Of course!" Speckles picked up their bowl of salad. "We probably missed a good amount of that movie. Still wanna go watch it anyways?"

  
  


"Sure." They joined Grizz, Charlie, and Panda who were taking up the couch. 

  
  


When Grizz saw Speckles enter, he quickly stood. "Hey buddy! You can sit here!" 

  
  


"Ah I don't wanna take your space!" 

  
  


"It's all good! You're a guest!" Grizz sat on the chair beside the couch. 

  
  


"Then where's Ice Bear gonna sit?" Speckles said as they squeezed in beside Panda. 

  
  


"Ice Bear is fine on the floor." Ice Bear seated himself on the ground. He began to eat his spaghetti in silent bitterness. 

  
  


He jumped when Speckles suddenly sat down next to him. "Couches feel weird anyways! This is way better!" 

  
  


Ice Bear smiled a little bit. He quietly watched the movie, trying hard to not peek at Speckles the whole time. Speckles was a fish hook and Ice Bear was a fish. He was beginning to get reeled in by this strange bear. 

  
  


Much to his dismay. 

  
  


He was still uncertain about Speckles. He wasn't sure if they _could_ be trusted or not. They seemed relatively decent. 

  
  


Ice Bear still wasn't sure though. 

  
  


After the movie ended, everyone took the dishes to the sink. 

  
  


Ice Bear was too tired to wash them right now. He put the leftovers in the fridge door and threw anything else he used for cooking into the sink too. 

  
  


Panda retired to his room. 

Charlie left for his pad. 

Grizz continued to watch stuff on the tv with the volume down low. 

  
  


Ice Bear sat down at the kitchen table to take a breather. 

  
  


"So where do you sleep?" Speckles asked, sitting down in the chair opposite of Ice Bear. 

  
  


"In freezer. Ice Bear loves cold." 

  
  


"You are a polar bear, right?" Speckles rubbed the side of their head. "I think I read a book about polar bears before. It would explain why you love the cold!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear is polar bear." He confirmed nonchalantly. "Where does Speckles sleep?"

  
  


"I've been sleeping in trees since I found this forest! Trees are really nice to doze in!"

  
  


"Ice Bear found Speckles sleeping on ground?" 

  
  


"Oh! That was a mistake! I don't usually do that sort of thing. Sometimes when I really get into a book, it's hard to put down! When that happens, I fall right asleep without even closing the book!" 

  
  


Ice Bear smiled a little at that. 

  
  


"You have a nice smile!" Speckles said. 

  
  


Ice Bear quickly faced his head away, embarrassment pricking at him. He frowned and stared out the kitchen window with body tensing up. 

  
  


"Oh. I'm sorry." Speckles seemed to notice his discomfort. "You must not be used to compliments!"

  
  


"It-It's…" Ice Bear inhaled and exhaled. "..Nevermind." 

  
  


"A-Alight!" Speckles twitched their paws. "It's getting kinda late. I better get going." 

  
  


Ice Bear stood up with them. "Couch is free." 

  
  


"Huh?" 

  
  


"Couch more comfortable than tree." 

  
  


"Oh!" Speckles rubbed the back of their head. "It's alright! I like sleeping in them. It reminds me a lot of home."

  
  


"Okay." Ice Bear shuffled. "Ice Bear will see you out." He followed Speckles to the door and he opened it up for them. 

  
  


Grizz had fallen asleep while watching television. His snores were loud enough to wake up the whole forest. Ice Bear would have to shake him awake. His big brother did have his own bed _after all._

  
  


"Thanks..for inviting me over for dinner, Ice! I had a wonderful time!" 

  
  


"No problem." 

  
  


"Maybe I could come over again? Sometime?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear is okay with that." 

  
  


"Great!" Speckles eyes sparkled. "I really can't wait. There's something about this place. It's like it's filled with magic or something." 

  
  


"Ice Bear doesn't believe in magic." He said point blankly. "But Ice Bear loves cave. Ice Bear can't see himself living anywhere else." 

  
  


"Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have a home like that!" Speckles admitted. "I've always been on the go so I've never really thought about it." 

  
  


"Speckles will find true home." Ice Bear told them. "Ice Bear is getting tired." 

  
  


"I'll leave now!" Speckles reached out and they hugged Ice Bear. 

  
  


Ice Bear froze up. He didn't know what to think of it. He didn't get to because just as it began, the hug ended. 

  
  


"Goodnight Ice Bear! Sleep well!" Speckles left right after that, leaving Ice Bear standing at the now closed front door. 

  
  


Ice Bear turned around, sent Grizz off to his bed, and he went into the freezer for the night. He relaxed as the cold air touched his fur, shutting his eyes with peacefulness swamping him. 

  
  


He was out like a light in a matter of moments. 


	3. Shy Bear Worried Bear

Ice Bear had strange dreams that night. He didn't have vivid dreams often so once he woke up, he felt really groggy. He couldn't remember exactly what he dreamt about either. 

  
  


He blinked away sleepiness and looked at his clock, surprised to find out it was way past breakfast. His brothers must be wondering why he hasn't awoken yet. Or why breakfast wasn't ready. 

  
  


The polar bear pushed open the fridge door and stepped out into the kitchen. It was strangely empty and he could detect the lingering scent of waffles. Did his brothers cook breakfast _without him?_

  
  


Feeling mildly upset, Ice Bear searched for Grizz and Panda throughout the cave. The house was empty except for him. Where were they? Could he still be dreaming? 

  
  


Getting more confused by the second, Ice Bear detected laughter coming from the front yard. He naturally went outside, curious to see just what was going on. 

  
  


His brothers were sitting in the lawn chairs, sipping cups of fresh iced lemonade. Another bear was sitting on the green grass facing them, a book perched in their lap. 

  
  


Ice Bear was about to turn around and go back in when Speckles caught sight of him standing there. 

  
  


"Ice Bear? Hi Ice Bear!" Speckles called. 

  
  


Ice Bear froze. Something weighed heavy in his chest in response to Speckles greeting. He felt shy all of a sudden, fur bushing all over. He couldn't move. Or speak. He was rooted to that spot at the front door, which was still sitting open behind him. 

  
  


"Little bro?" Grizz was startled by his unusual behavior "You okay?" 

  
  


"Ice. Ice Bear is going to take bath." Ice Bear closed the door quickly, leaning against it on the interior of the cave, breathing picking up. He didn't understand what that was. 

  
  


Taking a deep exhale, Ice Bear fetched a bag of ice from the freezer and went into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and went ahead and poured the entire bag of ice in. Grizz misplaced his goggles so he would have to do without them this time around. 

  
  


Ice Bear settled into the freezing water, relaxing as his anxiety melted away. He ate a few ice cubes too, loving the cold feeling in his mouth. He often ate ice when he was having powerful emotions. He was having pretty powerful emotions _now._

  
  


Speckles was the cause of these emotions. But why? Why them?

  
  
  


Sighing, Ice Bear slid down the tub until his head was under the water, wanting to just hide from the world for the time being. 

  
  


"Little bro?" Ice Bear broke the surface, blinking water from his eyes. Grizz stood there with concern lining his expression. "Just came to check on you! Whew it's been awhile since you got that shy, brother!"

  
  


"Ice Bear wasn't shy." He denied profusely. 

  
  


"Oh come on! It's okay!" Grizz reassured. "Does Speckles make ya uncomfortable or something, man?" 

  
  


"They do not." Ice Bear answered straightaway. 

  
  


"Then what is it?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear wants to be alone. Close door on way out." Ice Bear turned away from his big brother, hoping to earn his much needed peace and quiet. 

  
  


"Okay. Okay" Grizz leaned over and planted a quick peck on Ice Bear's head. "I'm here if ya need me, little bro. Kay?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear knows." 

  
  


Grizz left the bathroom after that, being sure to close the door just as Ice Bear requested. 

  
  


Ice Bear sighed heavily, sinking back under the water again. He didn't leave the tub until about an hour later, quickly drying off his fur with a shake of his pelt. He made sure he didn't look like a puff ball before leaving the bathroom and unfortunately, Speckles was still here. And _inside the living room._

  
  


Ice Bear's heart rate picked up pace once he saw them chatting with his brothers on the couch. He ducked behind the corner in order to not be seen. 

  
  


"So where did you use to live, Speckles?" Panda was asking. 

  
  


"Oh! I've lived in so many places! But if you're talking about my place of origin, it was Peru, South America." 

  
  


"You came from Peru?!" Grizz gasped. 

  
  


"Yep!" 

  
  


"Can you speak spanish?!"

  
  


"¡Si! ¡puedo hablar español!"

(Yes! I can speak Spanish!)

  
  


"Whoooaa!" Grizz was in awe. "I only know English and a little bit of korean!" 

  
  


"Maybe I can give ya a spanish lesson at some point!" Speckles offered happily. 

  
  


"That would be so awesome!" 

  
  


"Grizz, did you really forget Charlie speaks Spanish?" Panda rolled his eyes. 

  
  


"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" 

  
  


"Who's Charlie?" Speckles asked curiously. "Also do you really think Ice Bear is alright? He's been in there a long time!" 

  
  


"I'm sure he's fine!" Grizz promised. "He'll probably be out here at any minute!" The grizzly bear looked to Panda, tilting his head. "Wanna tell them about Charlie, panpan?" 

  
  


"Didn't Speckles already meet them?" Panda grumbled, panic in his green gaze. 

  
  


"Wait. Were they that tall green furry guy?" Speckles had an expression of concentration, trying hard to remember. 

  
  


"Yeah. That's Charlie." Panda stared shyly to the side. "He's a friend."

  
  


"Aw wow! A friend!" Speckles looked surprised at Charlie was only a friend to Panda. But they didn't say anything more about the topic. They turned to Grizz. "Do you have any one special, Grizz? Like a partner?"

  
  


Grizz's cheeks went crimson. "Uh...well...heh...I don't know! I-It's kinda complicated!" He cleared his throat. "What about you, Specks?! Do you love anyone like that?" 

  
  


"Nope!" Speckles answered. "I haven't even been in a relationship yet. Never had much luck in the love department. I really don't mind though!" They rested one paw over the other. "Kinda wanna wait anyways! I want to find the right one! That sure sounds cheesy!" 

  
  


"No it doesn't!" Grizz pleaded. "Everyone goes at their own pace! I think it's majorly sweet that you're waiting and from what I know, you would make a great partner to someone, yo!" 

  
  


"Will have to see!" 

  
  


Ice Bear backed away. He didn't want to overhear their conversation anymore. But then a new topic of interest drew him back in closer to the entrance of the living room. 

  
  


"What about Ice Bear?"

  
  


"He's kinda always stuck to himself." Panda said. "He spends so much time taking care of me and Grizz- It's kinda ridiculous how much he's done for us." 

  
  


"Honestly don't know what we would do without him." Grizz added. "I can't imagine him not being in our lives! I love him!!" 

  
  


"Ugh. I love him too." Panda spoke. "He's a really good brother." 

  
  


Ice Bear came into the living room right then and there, figuring it was a good time to.

  
  


"Oh hey little bro!" Grizz waved. "Did you have a good bath, man?" 

  
  


"Yes." Ice Bear stood in one spot. "Ice Bear overheard. Ice Bear is glad to be Panda and Grizz's brother. Ice Bear...loves bros too." The words came out in a jumble. He still put on his normal everyday chill face but inside he was overwhelmed with emotion. 

  
  


"Family hug time, bros!" Grizz hopped off the couch and heaved himself at Ice Bear, wrapping the polar bear in a tight embrace. Panda joined in a second later. "I'm glad we met, brothers!" 

  
  


"Me too!" Panda teared up. 

  
  


"Ice Bear feels the same." 

  
  


Sniffles coming from Speckles direction drew in the attention of all three bear brothers. Tears were spilling out of their eyes. 

  
  


"Whoa there!" Grizz said once he saw. "You alright, buddy?' 

  
  


"I'm a-all good!" Speckles insisted. They stood up off the couch. "Mind if I go now? I know I said I would stay a bit longer!"

  
  


"Sure friend!" Grizz reassured. "...Come to us if you need anything!" 

  
  


"T-Thank you!" 

  
  


Ice Bear watched as Speckles quickly left. 

  
  


Something was off. He could feel it in his bones. Or maybe Speckles was just that much of a sensitive bear. They didn't actually know the spectacled bear that well. So that could be the case. 

  
  


"Do you think they're okay?" Grizz asked, staring at the now closed front door. 

  
  


"Ice Bear is sure they're fine." Part of him didn't believe in his words. But what could he do? Go after them? He really didn't want to do that. Much less for a stranger. 

  
  


But Speckles wouldn't be considered a stranger at this point surely? 

  
  


Ice Bear still didn't know everything about them and that kinda still made them untrustworthy. 

  
  


"I guess so." Grizz sighed. "Maybe they just need space." 

  
  


"Yeah bro." Panda nodded. "They seem to be a private person." 

  
  


"Ice Bear agrees. Speckles needs space." Ice Bear turned away. He might as well get some cleaning done. He was sure there was something dirty somewhere. He was also using it as an excuse to slip away. He really didn't want to be confronted about getting shy in front of Speckles thing. 

  
  


He wasn't good with direct confrontation. His brothers knew that but it still didn't stop Grizz from poking his nose in business he shouldn't be poking his nose into. 

  
  


His paws guided him to the kitchen. He tidied up the room out of mild boredom. 

  
  


Once Ice Bear was done, he headed outside and realized his brothers left their lemonade cups beside the chairs. He picked them up and took them to the kitchen sink before heading back out again. 

  
  


The day was warm. 

  
  


Warmer than it was earlier. 

  
  


Not really knowing what he was doing or where he was going, Ice Bear entered the woods. A gentle breeze blew and the polar bear caught a whiff of a familiar scent. 

  
  


The musty smell of books and berries and the forest had to be Speckles. Also the salt of the ocean? If the wind allowed it, you could detect the smells of the sea in the air. It all depended which direction the wind was blowing on a particular day. 

  
  


Speckles trail led towards the beach that lined the edge of the forest. Maybe it was years of nosiness from Grizz and Panda but Ice Bear was feeling curious just what Speckles was all about. And why they appeared almost out of nowhere when it was clear that they were new in this area. 

  
  


They _did_ mention they were a traveler so they probably moved around alot. 

  
  


It had to be the only explanation. 

  
  


The trees thinned as Ice Bear neared the sandy beach bordering the forest. The roar of the ocean waves grew louder as he got closer. He pushed through thick bushes and there was the blue and white foamy water. 

  
  


He didn't particularly like the ocean for reasons he rather not remember. It was unpredictable and it can be dangerous if you're not used to it. It also sends you far away from home and the people who cared about you. Or person. 

  
  


Ice Bear immediately caught sight of a blue-grey shape sitting right near the tide. 

  
  


It was Speckles. They were slouched over and it looked like they were tracing patterns in the soft sand absentmindedly. 

  
  


The polar bear wasn't sure whether or not he should go see what was wrong. He was most definitely hesitating to do so. 

  
  


Speckles was still way down on the list of those who could be trusted and he wasn't ever planning to build any sort of trust with them. At _all._

  
  


Suddenly the spectacled bear got up and turned around. They wiped at their eyes, pushing at their glasses as they headed back towards the cover of the trees. 

  
  


Ice Bear jumped in place, glimpsing around rapidly to find a good hiding spot. He decided climbing up one of the nearby trunks would do and he quickly scurried up one. He perched on a thick branch, tensing up in fear that Speckles had seen him and he wasn't quick enough in his reaction. 

  
  


Luckily they went right past the tree he was in and disappeared behind a row of bushes. 

  
  


Ice Bear let out a relieved sigh and returned down to the earth, shaking off a few leaves that got caught in his fur. 

  
  


Speckles scent was fading as they moved away.

  
  


Maybe it was time to go back home. 

  
  


Speckles might question Ice Bear why he was following them. He wouldn't be able to form a response to why he _was._

  
  


So he chose the fastest path back to the cave and made way home. For the rest of the day, he couldn't stop thinking about the beach and Speckles and why were they crying? 

  
  


He could barely focus on cooking dinner because it was consuming his attention so much. 

  
  


"Hey little bro?" Grizz noticed his distracted expression. "You okay? I dunno man but you kinda seem off."

  
  


"Ice Bear is fine." Ice Bear turned the stove off. "Dinner is almost ready. Get Panda."

  
  


"On my way." Grizz left the kitchen and it was only the sound of sizzling food on a frying pan and water bubbling as Ice Bear got out plates. He set up the table in a matter of moments and checked on the stove. Everything was ready to go. 

  
  


He made his brothers plates, fixing his own as well, and sat down at the table. Staring at the pile of food in front of him...made his appetite dwindle down to nothing. 

  
  


Grizz returned with Panda and they all ate dinner together as they always did. 

  
  


Ice Bear managed to take a few bites but he found he couldn't eat anymore. He put down his fork and stood up. "Ice Bear needs to be excused." 

  
  


"Are you sure you're alright, little bro?" Grizz asked with clear concern. "You never waste food!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear will save it for later." With that, Ice Bear weaved around the table and to the fridge. He opened the door and closed it behind him, settling on the piles of ice beneath him. He closed his eyes, letting the cold soothe him into nothing but peaceful feelings. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, shooing away anything in his mind that would deter him from relaxing.

  
  


This was often how he de-stressed whenever a day left him shaken up. It was meditation in a way. He didn't have to think about anything or worry about anything in these periods. He could just let himself breath for an hour or so.

  
  


Ice Bear got so relaxed in the freezer, he fell asleep. When he woke up and opened the fridge door, the kitchen light was off. There was a note on the table along with the plate of Ice Bear's food still there. 

  
  
  


_Feel better little brother! Love you! Don't forget to eat your dinner!!!_

  
  


_~Grizz_

  
  
  


Ice Bear briefly smiled at the note left for him. He stared at his leftover food and he sat down to finish it with a quiet sigh. Once he managed to eat it all, he washed the plate and the fork and stopped by the fridge. He didn't go back to sleep. 

  
  


He didn't feel that tired at the moment. 

  
  


He thought about Speckles again. They had to be okay by now, right? 

  
  


The polar bear went back into the freezer despite not feeling sleepy. He might as well try to rest more before dawn comes. There wasn't much else for him to do at this hour. More relaxation time for him he guessed. 

  
  
  


°°°°°

  
  
  


Speckles was curled up in the tall branches of a tree, watching as nocturnal creatures hurried across the moonlit forest floor. They heard the flap of wings from owls and bats alike. Also the buzzing of cicadas sounding on this warm summer night. 

  
  


They sighed heavily, confused to why Ice Bear had followed them. Maybe he was worried? He didn't seem to be the type to be concerned about a bear he's only just met. 

  
  


But appearances weren't really demonstrated of one's true personality. 

  
  


And the way he looked when he saw them outside sitting with his brothers as they drinked cups of sweet lemonade. His gaze faltered. He looked almost scared. Shy even. 

  
  


Speckles didn't want anyone to be afraid of them! 

  
  


Perhaps Ice Bear needed more time to warm up to them. Grizz and Panda seemed to make quick friends and Speckles could already tell they enjoyed their company.

  
  


Speckles closed their eyes after taking off their glasses and wedging them in a safe place.

  
  


They were pretty tired and they couldn't wait to get a good night's rest. Maybe they could stop by the cave again tomorrow and apologize for leaving so quickly? 

  
  


They just didn't want anyone worrying! 

  
  


Speckles has never had siblings. It was them and only their ma. 

  
  


Speckles didn't have a word for their issues with being classified as female when they were young. The other spectacled bears called them names because of how different they were. But their ma always defended Speckles against the ones who bullied her cub. 

  
  


Speckles ma always knew her baby was different and she was fine with that. She even supported them when they wanted to be called something else and not the name she had given Speckles. 

  
  


Speckles wished they could see their ma again but it's been so long. They didn't even know if their ma was still alive. It's been years since they last saw each other. 

  
  


Speckles hoped she was because maybe they would be reunited one day. If it was meant to happen. 

  
  


The spectacled bear eventually fell asleep, thinking about their ma and what Ice Bear was doing when they saw him at the beach.

  
  


They would have to find out the answer to their question later. 


End file.
